UNA TERRIBLE PESADILLA
by LuNa o LuRo OP
Summary: Robin no dejare que eso pase porque te amo


Es mi primer fanfic Espero les agrade

"UNA PESADILLA"

-Luffy por favor no-supliqué mientras mis lagrimas mojaban su cara -Luffy no me dejes-no me podía imaginar lo que seria mi vida sin Luffy.

Sentí que su respiración se hacia mas lenta con cada minuto que pasaba. -Robin...-dijo mientras le intentaba sonreír. -Luffy por favor no te rindas-le dije mientas posaba una de mis manos en la herida que tenia en el pecho de donde salia mucha sangre-no te rindas-

-Robin-me dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla y yo la tomaba entre mis manos con delicadeza-no olvides que te amo-me dijo antes de besarme yo le correspondí el beso dulcemente-Robin yo...lo siento-dijo mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos y sentía el peso de su mano que estaba posada en mi mejilla y sentía que su piel se hacia cada vez mas fría y agarraba cada vez mas su piel un tono mas pálido me quede paralizada y ala vez aterrada pero recordé que estaban los demás-¡Navegante-san! ¡Doctor-san! ¡Alguien por favor...-.

Y me di cuenta que todos estaban tirados en el suelo con su respectivo charco de sangre con esto no pude evitar soltar un grito de terror y empece soltar lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento como cuando aquella vez que destruyeron mi pueblo natal pero esto era aun mas doloroso -Ven conmigo Robin-me asuste al reconocer la voz de quien me llamaba-No...puede...ser ¿Rob Rucci?-no lo podía creer era el miembro mas fuerte del CP9 pensé que no los volvería a ver después de que Luffy lo derroto en Enies Lobby.

-Si Robin soy yo...veo que ya no tienes tripulación ahora porque no vienes conmigo-sentir que volvía a llorar cuando lo dijo-¡No nunca regresare contigo!-le dije decidida-Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad? ellos están muertos no te queda otra opción mas que venir conmigo-nunca regresaría con el de eso estaba segura-¡NO NUNCA ME IRÉ CONTIGO!-grite mientras lloraba-¡TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡TU CONDENA SERA PASAR LOS DÍAS QUE TE QUEDAN SOLA RECORDANDO A LAS PRIMERAS PERSONAS QUE TE ENSEÑARON LA LUZ PERO QUE AHORA ESTÁN MUERTAS!-grito mas fuerte que yo-¡CÁLLATE!-grite en un intento para hacer que parara porque me estaban doliendo mucho esas palabras-¡TE HAS QUEDADO SOLA DE NUEVO!-

-¡NO!-grite mientras me sentaba en lo que al parecer era una cama mi respiración estaba acelerada y estaba llorando intente mantener la calma para poder analizar donde me encontraba cuando logre tranquilizarme vi que estaba en un cuarto casi totalmente oscuro la única iluminación de la habitación era la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventanilla. -Robin-esa voz me dejo paralizada por unos segundos no me lo podía creer esa voz era de Luffy sentí que se empezaba a mover bajo las sabanas un poco ya que esa habitación la compartíamos como pareja desde ya hace un tiempo. Eso quería decir que había tenido una horrible pesadilla me sentí aliviada porque no era real-Robin ¿estas bien?-me pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-Si Luffy estoy bien vamos a dormir,todavía falta para que amanezca-le dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas-Robin no me mientas se te que estas llorando,por favor dime que te pasa-dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz-no es nada Luffy enserio-le dije para poder olvidar mi pesadilla que seguía recordando. Luffy me abrazo por la espalda poniendo sus piernas a los costados de mi cuerpo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Vamos Robin dime que te pasa-me susurro al oído y me beso la mejilla ese gesto me gusto mucho pero luego recordé la piel fría y muerta de Luffy en mi pesadilla y me separe de el bruscamente hasta que quede casi hasta la orilla de la cama Luffy me miro un poco sorprendido intento volver a tocarme pero esos recuerdos se hacían mas frecuentes haci que me volví a alejar de el esta vez quede recargada en la cabecera de la cama Luffy se me volvió a acercar y me pare en la cama mientras seguía recargada esta vez en la pared. Luffy se me acerco esta vez mas rápido y puso su brazos a los lados de mi cabeza para que no me pudiera escapar-Robin dime que te pasa ¿porque huyes de mi?-me pregunto con una cara de preocupación.

-no es nada...enserio-creo que tenia una cara de miedo ya que Luffy puso una cara de mayor preocupación. -Robin presiento que tienes miedo de algo tuviste una pesadilla ¿no es cierto?-me sorprendí cuando Luffy me dijo eso ya que tenia razón pero ya no pude pensar porque sentí unos labios sobre los míos y me di cuenta de que Luffy me estaba besando al principio también le correspondí enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pero recordé de nuevo esa piel fría y muerta del Luffy de mi sueño otra vez haci que intente separarme pero no pude porque los brazos de Luffy no me dejaban escaparme haci que intente empujarlo pero no lo pude mover ni un milímetro ya que el es mas fuerte que yo me di cuenta de que Luffy iba vestido solo con un bóxer y una camisa de color blanco y yo con un camisón de color blanco que me llegaban a los muslos yo tenia mis brazos intentando empujar a Luffy mientras el me seguía besando sentí que me agarraba por la cintura y me movía hasta dejarme recostada en la cama teniéndolo a el arriba de mi para que siguiera sin poder escaparme.

-Luffy por favor suelta ...-no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Luffy aprovecho que había abierto la boca para introducir su lengua y cargar el beso de pasión le correspondí con desesperación y empece a quitarle la camisa a Luffy cuando se la quite empece a tocar su cuerpo y el no se quedo atrás empezó a tocar y acariciar mis piernas también empezó a subir las caricias y con ellas me fue quitando el camisón dejándome en ropa interior también me desabrocho el brassier y empezó a acariciar mis senos haciendo que ahogara gemidos de placer en su boca. Lentamente nos separamos del beso con hilos de saliva colgando de nuestras bocas nos acostamos y también nos tapamos yo me acosté en el pecho de Luffy y el me rodeo con sus brazos-Robin dime por favor que te paso-eso me dejo sin aliento un momento pero luego analizando me di cuenta de que Luffy tenia derecho a saber-Luffy lo que paso fue que tuve una pesadilla-

Luffy guardo silencio un momento-Robin ¿me podrías contar lo que soñaste para que despertaras haci y te estuvieras alejando de mi cada vez que intentaba tocarte?-solté una cuantas lagrimas pero me las seque y reuní valor para contarle lo que soñé-Si te voy a contar lo que paso fue...-unos minutos después le termine de contar y yo estaba llorando-Y eso...fue...lo...que paso-le dije sollozando el me tomo del mentón y hizo que lo viera a los ojos y con el dorso de su mano me limpio las lagrimas.

-Robin mírame yo no voy a dejar que eso pase yo los proteger y jamas te voy a dejar sola porque yo te amo- dijo antes de besarme-cuando dijo eso me sentí aliviada y sabia que yo lo amaba me acomode en su pecho dispuesta a dormir-gracias Luffy yo también te amo-después de decir eso sentí que me beso la cabeza y se quedaba dormido lo contemple durante unos segundos y yo también me quede dormida.

-FIN-

AMIGOS ESTE FUE MI PRIMER FANFIC DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO

SUGERENCIAS,QUEJAS,FELICITACIONES,ETC.

BUENO SI LES GUSTA VOY A SEGUIR CON ESTO Y SINO IGUAL XD

ADIOS


End file.
